Nightwing's Family
by teentitans storys
Summary: Thirteen years ago Slade took over the world. He killed Raven and Robins unborn child and Batman he became Nightwing to respect them but when he finds out Raven is still alive what will happen and will Slade get what he deserves.


Chapter 1 Nightwing

As Nightwing smashed and bashed Slade's droids and once they were all destroyed he remembers 13 years ago the day when Slade took over the world. And he lost everything.

13 Years ago

Robin was with the titans when his adoptive father Batman called on the communicator "Robin, Slade has taken over the watch" all of a sudden Slade was on the T.V "Oh, Robin did you know the titans are going down in 20 minutes." "You Basted" said Robin "ten minutes know"

"Raven go into hiding", "Robin why", "because if Slade finds out you are pregnant he will kill you and our unborn child." "Go to your room and get what you need while the rest of you go to titans east" "okay" said all. Then Robin heard a scream he went straight to Ravens room and saw Slade with raven in his arms with a knife through Rave's Shoulder. She was died. Then Slade said "what a good day to be me first I killed your adoptive Father, then the Justice League, now your wife and unborn child and you and the world are next. As they fight Robins got knock down and Slade picked him up and through him of the T Tower.

Present Day

As Nightwing walked out of the battle field getting closer to Slade's palace we swore he would get his revenge for Batman, Rave, and his unborn child and for the world. That's when he saw the palace and what looked like the Roman Colosseum but he didn't care he head straight for the palace were Slade was and he was going to get what he deserved. Once Nightwing got to the palace he wasn't and idiot he used his grappling hook and went through a window and snuck through the palace until he found were Slade was he looked through the door and saw Slade, a girl that look like Raven and two kids likely twins. Nightwing mumbled to himself "wait until Ms Slade moves from her Husband" she had and Nightwing Charged "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" they were all socked and Nightwing hit Slade on the head with his staff while Ms Slade her Kids in to a corner to protect them since there was only one door out and that was where the attacker was.

Nightwing screamed in anger as he said "that's for Batman and that's for Raven and that's for our unborn child." When Ms Slade heard her name she didn't know if that was Dick Grayson or not but he was dead. Lucky for Slade his Guards came and Caught Nightwing Slade told them to take him to the cells so he could fight in the gladiator battles then out of total frustration Nightwing growled at Ms Slade and Said "you must be the unluckiest woman to have ever lived you have him as a husband and they kids are the same. To have a father like that who kills wives and unborn children." Then Slade went to his wife and said "well Raven aren't you the luckiest woman alive to have me as your husband and as their father." "Slade I hate you and they aren't your kids their Robins." That was the first time the kids heard there fathers superhero name they knew Slade wasn't there father all that they knew has their father was dead

The next day Nightwing woke up to hear the guards to get them moving to the Colosseum for the first fight for the week. Nightwing didn't Know who was fighting because they all had helmets on once they got onto the field Nightwing found out he was just fighting Slade's droids which was good because he could think they were Slade. Raven came and sit next to Slade with her to children by her side. This was her first time she had came to the game she didn't like it but it was this your talk to Kitten which coming to the games was the only answer. Nightwing was going really well probably the best except for a girl who was blasting the droids like Starfire when the fighting stopped he wanted to find out who he was and went to the balcony and raven came with him. He asked that Nightwing to take of his helmet and mask and to tell the his name and a brief history. As Nightwing took of his mask, Raven saw those eyes and took a step back and in her head she thought Richard is alive. YES!. the Nightwing said "my name is Richard Grayson my parents were murdered when I was 9. Thirteen years ago my adoptive father Batman died, then your king killed my wife and unborn child. from robin i became Nightwing in respect to Batman, my lovely wife Raven and to our unborn child. I will get my revenge Slade!


End file.
